There is an increasing need for proximity sensing (e.g., proximity detection). In various examples, proximity sensing is used to detect occupancy, such as to detect a person seated within a vehicle or a child seated within a child vehicle seat. However, many existing solutions for proximity sensing are based on line-of-sight (e.g., camera images), an unreliable weight measurement, or physical contact with a sensor. It is desirable to provide improved proximity sensing.